Une soeur pour Yugi !
by Ookamishiro
Summary: Yugi est exténué à cause du lycée. Kaiba ne désire que battre le maître des jeux en duel et le défi constamment. Joey ne veut que prendre sa revanche sur Kaiba. Téa fait des petits boulots pour se payer ses cours de danse. Tristan lui reste fidèle à lui même à faire ses blagues stupides, à se battre avec Duke pour Sérénity. Mais la soeur de Yugi arrive et chamboule tout !
1. Prologue

* Prologue *

_Samedi, neuf heures du matin._

Salomon Mûto venait à peine d'ouvrir sa petite boutique de jeux ; le Turtle Game, que le téléphone sonnait déjà. Avant de décrocher, le grand-père de Yugi avait déjà sa petite idée sur le correspondant : Seto Kaiba. En effet le jeune PDG de la multinationale, la Kaibacorporation, appelait de temps en temps pour défier Yugi/Yami en duel de monstre. Il avait d'ailleurs appelé la veille, seulement Yugi était épuisé et s'était déjà endormi. Yami, lui, avait entendu la conversation téléphonique et était légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire ce duel. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Yugi, qui aurait pu ? Il comprenait que l'adolescent soit fatigué de temps en temps avec le lycée. Seulement, ces duels avec Kaiba étaient plutôt rares - environ tous les deux mois - car en tant que PDG Seto travail beaucoup, d'ailleurs il suivait les cours du lycée par correspondance mais n'y accordant que peu d'importance, et pourtant ce dernier et Yami adoraient ces confrontations et les attendaient avec impatience. Ils donnaient le meilleur d'eux-même à chaque fois et l'adrénaline qu'ils éprouvaient lors des moments critiques ou lorsqu'ils réalisaient de belles attaques ils ne la retrouvaient nulle part ailleurs. Ça les faisait aussi tous deux progresser malgré le fait que Yami en ressortait vainqueur. Bref de grands moments ! Mais revenons à Salomon et son téléphone.

« - Bonjour ! Gameshop ! Déclara-t-il en décrochant.

- Grand-père ! s'exclama une voix féminine et enjouée à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Okimi ! C'est bien toi ? ! fit grand-père étonné.

- Évidement, qui veux-tu que ça soit ? Voyons ! J'appelle pour te dire que je rentre enfin. Il faut croire que l'Amérique me las un peu à force. Et toi ainsi que Yugi me manquez énormément...

- Mais c'est super ça ! Il faut que je le dise à Yugi il va être fou de joie en apprenant la nouvelle !

- Il n'est pas avec toi maintenant ? Questionna la dénommée Okimi.

- Non, il dort encore, il a eu une semaine éprouvant au lycée avec tous ces contrôles. Expliqua le grand-père désolé.

- Bah, pas étonnant, c'est bien son genre de faire la grasse-matinée le samedi ! Se moque la fille. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre, c'est un Mûto ! Assura-t-elle enthousiaste.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

- Bon je vais devoir te laisser, je vais monter dans l'avion. Normalement et si tout ce passe bien j'arrive ce soir à Domino. Je te fais de gros bisous ainsi qu'à Yug' !

- D'accord Okimi. A ce soir alors !»

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, Salomon se précipita dans la chambre de son petit fils. Il ouvrit la porte et tira les couvertures du jeune homme qui se débattit.

« - Hmmm... Grand-père, laisse-moi dormir. C'est le week-end...

- Lève-toi faignant ! Ta sœur vient d'appeler et elle revient à Domino ce soir ! »

A ces mots, Yugi se redressa droit comme un « i », le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard amusé du pharaon qui habitait le puzzle.

« - Okimi... Enfin... murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores. »


	2. Chapitre1

**Voila le 1er chapitre**** ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, mais je préfère prévenir ce n'est vraiment qu'une essai alors vos commentaires sont bienvenue ! **

**Enjoy !**

*_ Chapitre 1 *_

Seto Kaiba était de mauvaise humeur depuis hier soir. Ses employés l'avaient bien sentit d'ailleurs. Il était en permanence à hurler des ordres, à tel point que la consommation de médicaments pour maux de tête avait doublée par rapport à l'habitude. Heureusement que l'infirmière était là ! Mais tous se demandaient pourquoi cette humeur, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'irriter à ce point ? Et bien la réponse est très simple, le jeune homme n'avait pas digéré le fait que Yugi n'est pas pu faire le duel hier soir. Abusé vous allez me dire, mais Seto s'était énormément préparé pour ce duel et il avait enfin trouvé un moment où il ne travaillait pas. Ses espoirs avaient été anéantis par le grand-père de Yugi quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé que Yugi dormait. Ridicule ! Seto savait que Yugi n'était pas très résistant physiquement, mais de là à se coucher à sept heures du soir il y avait des limites. Mais bon il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

En fin de matinée, Seto se dit qu'il devait réessayer d'appeler le « maître des jeux » pour remettre ce duel. Il ne pouvait pas le refuser à son plus grand rival ! Et puis ses employés pouvaient bien se débrouiller deux ou trois heures sans lui. Sa décision prise et avec son habituel air froid Seto composa le numéro de la petite boutique de jeux – numéro qu'il commençait à savoir par cœur – et attendit que l'on décroche...

« - _Mais il le fait exprès !_ Pensa Seto très énervé de la tournure des événements. »

En effet, ça sonnait occupé. Au bord de la crise de nerfs il raccrocha brutalement le téléphone et appuya ses coudes sur son bureau. Après s'être calmé peu à peu il se dit qu'il réessayerai de rappeler un peu plus tard.

Yugi après avoir appris la nouvelle se leva et s'habilla – avec une incroyable lenteur, vu qu'il n'était que passablement réveillé – et prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner. A la demande de son grand-père Yugi l'aida à décharger les cartons de cartes de duel de monstres, qui, il faut le dire, partaient de plus en plus vite et représentait plus de la moitié du chiffre d'affaire du magasin. Puis après tout cela il se décida d'appeler tout le monde : Téa, Joey et Tristan, pour leur annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle, à savoir que la délicieuse Okimi revenait de son long séjour en Amérique. Les réactions se firent légèrement différentes entre Téa et les deux garçons. Téa était plus de style : « Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend ! Je sens que ça va être génial ! ». Elle était folle de joie d'enfin récupérer une amie et de ne plus être la seule fille du groupe. Tandis que Joey et Tristan ça donnait plutôt : « Non ! Pas la psychopathe ! Pitié ! ». En effet, bien qu'ils le disaient avec le sourire et en rigolant, Joey et Tristan s'étaient souvent querellés avec elle à l'époque où ils embêtaient encore Yugi. Elle peut devenir très méchante et susceptible quand il s'agit de son frère et ils en avaient bien fait l'expérience. Mais malgré tout ils l'appréciaient beaucoup et tous trois furent réjouis de son retour.

Téa, Tristan et Joey décidèrent alors de se réunir chez Yugi pour accueillir la jeune femme. Le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores fut ravi de les voir arriver, car il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il en avait un peu marre de son uniforme scolaire et ne savait pas quoi mettre pour l'arriver de sa sœur. C'est alors que ses trois amis se transformèrent en critique de mode, du moins, surtout Téa qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Mais ils furent dérangés par le téléphone qui sonnait de nouveau.

« - Joey tu peux décrocher, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Yugi qui enfilait une veste grise, à Joey qui était en train de s'empiffrer de chips avec Tristan.

- Euh... Mais je suis très très occupé là, demande à Tristan ! Rétorqua Joey ne voulant pas bouger du canapé.

- JOEY ! Crièrent les autres pour qu'il bouge.

- Ok ! Ok ! Mais la prochaine fois ce n'est pas moi qui irai je vous préviens ! »

Il se leva et décrocha enfin le téléphone dont la sonnerie se faisait persistante.

« - Gameshop ! Fit Joey.

- Tien, tien... Wheeler... répondit une voix froide à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- KAIBA !

- Je ne savais pas que les chiens pouvaient répondre au téléphone. Enfin bon je n'appelle pas pour te parler, passes moi Yugi.

- Grrr ! Je n'ai pas tellement envie de te le passer après ce que tu m'as dit franchement... Mais... Si tu reconnais que je suis un meilleur duelliste que toi, peut-être que je ferai un effort !

- L'espoir fait vivre Wheeler... Tu peux toujours rêver looser ! Maintenant passe moi Yugi ! Ordonna le brun.

- Nyeh... Mauvaise réponse Kaiba ! Dommage pour toi, au revoir ! répondit le blond un sourire sadique aux lèvres s'apprêtant à raccrocher le téléphone.

- WHEELER ! Cria le jeune PDG énervé pressentant ce que Joey allait faire.

- Non Joey ne fait pas ça ! Le Pharaon veut lui parler ! S'exclama Yugi en sautant sur le bras de Joey.

- Mais Yugi ! »

En voyant le visage déterminé de Yugi, Joey capitula et tendit le téléphone. Le pharaon prit la place de Yugi pour pouvoir enfin parler à son rival de toujours.

« - Kaiba !

- Ah, Yugi, enfin... Il faudrait vraiment que tu te décides à mettre une laisse à ce chien. Il est vraiment agaçant. Mais...

- HEY ! Cria Joey en entendant ça. Qu'il vienne ce sale PDG je l'attends de pied ferme !

- Kaiba, je ne te permets pas d'insulter Joey comme ça ! C'est mon meilleur ami et c'est un très bon duelliste ! Rétorqua Yami, détestant qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis.

- Hum... Comme tu veux Yugi. Mais je n'appelle pas pour parler de Wheeler, tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Alors, ce soir, huit heures au siège de la Kaibacorp ! Ordonna Seto.

- Non désolé Kaiba. Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais ce soir je ne peux pas.

- Pardon ?! S'écria le PDG en entendant une telle réponse. »

Seto avait presque bondit de sa chaise. Puis, remarquant cela après une courte pose, il se calma et proposa :

« - Dans ce cas, demain !

- Non, plus, pas avant le week-end prochain je le crains. Répondit Yami en secouant la tête même s'il savait très bien que Seto ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Demanda Seto un peu plus violemment.

- Car demain j'aurais sans doute déjà un duel à livrer. Bon maintenant je dois te laisser Kaiba, et je te le promets la semaine prochaine ! Termina Yami en voyant que son double était toujours pressé de choisir une tenue pour la venue de Okimi.

- Je... tenta Kaiba. »

Mais c'était trop tard le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores avait déjà raccroché. Le brun sentait comme un sentiment de haine et de jalousie grimper en lui. IL est LE rival de Yugi, personne d'autre n'a le droit d'être à cette place, PERSONNE ! Et pourtant Yugi vient de lui annoncer qu'il préférait faire un duel avec quelqu'un d'autre demain... Seto eut un sourire sadique. Demain il irait lui-même voir Yugi, pour découvrir qui osait prétendre prendre sa place en tant que rival...

Du côté de la petite bande d'amis, tout ce passait pour le mieux. L'appel du brun a très vite été oublié, mis à part par Joey qui lui en avait marre de se faire insulté par Seto. Mais bon, sa bonne humeur de revoir la sœur de Yugi reprit vite le dessus et ce n'était pas pour rien... Mais ne nous épanchons pas trop sur ce « détail ». Yugi avait enfin choisi sa tenue : il avait choisi un sous pull noir et un jean, avec une veste grise sans manches et son éternel puzzle du millénium. (voir la tenue qu'il porte quand il fait un duel des montres des dés contre Duke!) Y a pas à dire ça le changeait de son uniforme habituel. D'ailleurs Téa était en pleine admiration devant lui, mais elle se secoua vite la tête car il était temps d'aller chercher Okimi à l'aéroport.

Une fois arrivé dans l'immense aéroport, toute la bande d'amis chercha l'heure d'arriver de l'avion sur les grands tableaux quand ils aperçurent dans la foule des cheveux rouges et blonds qui s'approchaient. Yugi se précipita vers ces cheveux et se jeta sur sa sœur à deux doigts de la faire tomber.

« - Okimi ! S'écria Yugi en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Yugi ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! répondit la jeune fille en serrant à son tour son frère adoré dans ses bras. »

Il n'y avait pas à dire, on ne pouvait pas se tromper c'était bien elle la sœur de Yugi ! Elle avait la même coupe de cheveux que son frère – de la famille quoi, si on regarde grand-père c'est pareil – en un peu plus souple peut-être, mais elle n'avait pas de cheveux noirs, seulement du rouge et les éternelles mèches blondes qui partaient de tous les côtés. Comme vous devez vous en douter, elle est d'une taille légèrement en dessous de la moyenne, à peine plus grande que Yugi, ça se voyait vraiment à peine. Une autre différence entre le frère et la sœur aussi c'étaient bien les yeux. Si ceux de Yugi étaient d'un magnifique améthyste, ceux de la nouvelle arrivant étaient d'un bleu saphir très profond et envoûtant.

Yugi remarqua qu'elle aussi avait fait des efforts niveau vestimentaire, elle portait une jupe noire, accompagnée d'un débardeur noir aussi, assez ample, sur lequel se trouvait une veste bleu-marine. La fille aux cheveux bicolores portait aussi trois ceintures autour de sa taille, à la manière de Yugi et un collier en forme de croix de vie de l'Égypte Ancienne – appelée aussi Ankh – ramenée sans doute par son grand-père lors de l'une de ses nombreuses expéditions sur la terre des Pharaons. Elle était comme son frère habituellement et portait l'uniforme avec la jupe bleu ciel et la veste rose du lycée Domino.

« - Okimi ! Crièrent les trois autres compères quand ils eurent rattrapés la petite famille enfin réunie.

- Joey, Tristan, Téa ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manquée ! S'écria Okimi en les apercevant. »

Mais Joey fit une action qu'elle n'avait pas du tout anticipée : il se glissa derrière son dos et la sera dans ses bras – son avant-bras sous la gorge – et commença à lui faire un petit shampoing à sec pour la décoiffer.

« - Mais toi aussi tu nous as manqué planche à pain ! Répondit le blond le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah non Joey, ne commences pas avec ça ! Et lâche-moi ! se débattit la fille aux cheveux bicolores en rigolant. »

Le « Planche à pain » était le petit surnom que Tristan et Joey avaient donné à Okimi, car la jeune fille, tout comme son frère, était assez mince et par conséquent plutôt plate au niveau de la poitrine. Elle en avait été longtemps complexée au collège, puis à son arrivée au lycée. Mais les deux garçons, en particulier Joey, après être devenu amis avec notre cher Yugi et donc avec Okimi, avaient dédramatisé la chose en soutenant qu'elle était très bien ainsi et que les fortes poitrines n'étaient pas forcément plus attirantes. (Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas rencontrés Mai à l'époque quand même!) A partir de ce moment, elle a commencé à ne plus prendre ce détail au sérieux et laissait Joey et Tristan la taquiner sur ça.

Au bout d'un moment tout de même Joey relâcha la jeune femme.

« - Ah ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison ! Soupira la jeune fille avec le sourire et en s'étirant.

- Oh tu sais on peut en avoir une petite idée, quand on est rentré chez nous après le tournois du Royaume des Duellistes et de BattleCity. Assura Tristan.

- Ouais, tu as sans doutes raison, mais moi ça fait quand même plusieurs mois que je suis partie !

- Ça ne change rien, c'est la même impression. Soutint Tristan.

- Mais je te dis que...

- Et si vous continuiez votre débat une fois qu'on sera vraiment rentrés ! Parce que l'aéroport ça va un temps. Coupa Téa, autoritaire.

- Bien chef ! Firent les deux concernés en se mettant au garde-à-vous. »

Une fois rentrés, et après avoir longuement parlé avec Salomon, Téa et Okimi montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière pour aller défaire ses valises. Les garçons, quant-à-eux, préférèrent rester en bas dans le salon pour regarder les manches de tournois régionaux de duel de monstres, retransmises à la télé.

Mais retournons vers les deux jeunes filles, car elles avaient l'air de cacher quelques choses aux garçons.

Okimi était en train de vider sa valise en rangeant ses vêtements dans le placard observée par Téa quand elle dit :

« - Alors, tu lui as dit ? Questionna-t-elle malicieusement. »

Téa se mit à rougir tel une tomate au soleil et secoua lentement la tête honteuse. Elle et Okimi étaient meilleures amies et se disaient tout depuis la primaire mais là c'était un sujet délicat dont il était question et notre jeune adolescent aux cheveux tricolores en était l'acteur principal.

« -Je n'ose pas... répondit finalement Téa.

- Mais tu peux m'expliquer encore une fois, s'il te plaît ? J'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est de mon frère ou de Yami dont tu es amoureuse. Demanda Okimi l'index sur le menton et appuyée contre le mur bleu de sa chambre.

- Chuuut ! Mais ne parle pas si fort ! Les gars pourraient t'entendre ! S'énerva Téa ce qui fit rire Okimi.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Pardon ! S'excusa la plus petite des deux en levant les mains en signe de reddition en voyant les sourcils froncés de la brune. Mais s'il te plaît réponds-moi.

- Et bien, c'est compliqué... J'aime les deux... avoua Téa en se frottant la nuque. Le Pharaon est fort et charismatique et il m'a déjà sauvé la vie... Mais Yugi lui est gentil et attachant et puis je le connais depuis longtemps... J'aime les deux personnalités de Yugi.

- Je vois, dur de choisir vu comme ça. Mais souviens toi que Yami est un esprit vieux de cinq mille ans, il n'appartient pas à notre époque et qu'un jour il devra partir et...

- Ne dis pas de choses pareil ! S'énerva Téa horrifiée par l'annonce de son amie.

- Je sais que c'est dur à accepter Téa, moi aussi j'adore le Pharaon, c'est un très bon ami, il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis à moi aussi. Et puis faire des duels contre lui c'est excellent mais... Il a un endroit où retourner. Ça fait cinq mille ans qu'il attend ça, il veut savoir la vérité sur son passé. Et pense bien que c'est encore plus dur pour Yugi, car ils partagent le même corps, mais la vie est ainsi faite. Tout ce que je veux que tu retiennes c'est que mon frère sera toujours là lui. Et si tu veux mon avis lui aussi il t'aime ! Mais c'est ta décision Téa, tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux, après tout ça ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Par contre, tu devrais vraiment leur en parler à tous les deux.

- Oui tu as raison, mais je préfère penser que le Pharaon restera avec nous... Il est bien avec nous après tout ! Il est notre ami, il ne nous abandonnera pas...

- Je l'espère aussi Téa. Enfin ! Parlons d'autre chose hein ! Je viens à peine de rentrer et j'ai envie de profiter de vous tous avant de repartir en Amérique et profitons aussi du mieux que l'on peut de la présence de Yami ! Ne parlons plus de sujet qui nous rendent dépressifs.

- D'accord ! Acquiesça Téa en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Alors, en parlant « d'amour » tu as trouvé l'homme de ta vie en Amérique ?

- Euuuuh, la carte du Magicien des Ténèbres compte ? Répondit la plus petite avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Je suppose que ça répond à ma question. Ria la brunette.

- Il faut croire que les hommes n'aiment pas les duellistes comme moi. C'est dommage... Enfin je vis bien l'absence de romance dans ma petite vie, je préfère m'incruster dans la tienne ! Annonça Okimi avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou pas... soupira Téa en levant les yeux au plafond avec un sourire ennuyé.

- Tu DOIS t'en réjouir !

- Beh voyons ! Mais tu sais que Joey semble t'apprécier beaucoup... Tu pourrais...

- STOP ! Ne dis plus rien ! Pour moi Joey est et restera un ami. C'est vrai lui et moi on a souvent de bon délires ensemble, avec Tristan aussi, mais je ne le vois pas autrement que comme un ami. Prévint Okimi en s'écartant brusquement.

- Bah dommage, cela aurait été bien, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble, à tout le temps faire n'importe quoi ! Se moqua gentiment la plus grande.

- Mais bien sûr ! Bon en parlant des gars, maintenant que je viens de finir ma valise on les rejoint en bas ?

- Let's go ! Répondit Téa enjouée. »

Après être descendue, Okimi sauta directement sur le canapé – à moitié sur Joey d'ailleurs – tandis que Téa plus calme s'assit à côté de Yugi et de Tristan. Plus tard dans la soirée, la bande d'ami se mirent à jouer à des jeux vidéos soit de courses automobiles soit de danse ou encore un bon survival-horror qui confirma que Joey et Yugi étaient de vrais chochottes. Heureusement pour eux grand-père commanda trois pizzas ce qui les fit immédiatement revenir sur le canapé. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur comme à l'habitude. Téa dormis dans la chambre de Okimi tandis que les garçons, eux, dormirent dans la chambre de Yugi.


End file.
